Father's Day Gift
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: On Father's Day, Sulfus gets the best gift he could ever ask.


**Father's Day Gift**

Sulfus POV

It has been years since that time, the time I've left for the first time my hometown, Zolfanello City, to go start my first stage on the Golden School. At that time I was only 15 thunders, I was a kid compared to what I am right now, a teenager who had a life ahead of him, a rebellious teenager as every devil of that age is. Everything seemed very simple; I just had to win the challenges, defeat these saints with halos, tempt my human and be the worst of class.

But destiny changed it all.

When I met _her_.

Raf. An angel that with one simple look changed my life forever, and at the beginning I didn't understand the meaning of that look. At the beginning I saw her as a toy, something to play, trick and joke around with, but as the days keep going, these thoughts I had for her changed, and all because of one look and one touch of hands, that was meant to be a trick but that left a mark, a red star on both our hands.

As time went on I slowly began to convince myself that I was truly in love with her and later found out that my feelings for her were mutual. But there was one small problem...

Our love was forbidden.

But that didn't stop us from fighting for it; we loved each other and wanted to be together even if we both knew it was wrong, a sacrilege. And we managed to reach our desire to be together but nearly at the cost of losing our lives...yes...

I will explain it better to you if these words confused you. Me and Raf reached the third and last stage, we were soon to become full Guardian Devil and Angel but we were decided to not become ones so we could be together, even if it meant to become humans. That's exactly what we did. I went to Zolfanello City and Raf to Angie Town so we could have a talk with the Low and High Spheres.

The High Spheres believed that our love was pure and true and decided that they would have Raf's desire to become a human at the end of the stage. While to me...well I wasn't that lucky...the Low Spheres told me that if I really loved her, I would have to prove it to them, I had to show a proof of my love for her, show them that my feelings for her were truthful.

I didn't know what to do at that moment, how could I show the Low Spheres that I truly loved Raf? What more proves was needed besides holding her in my arms, telling her I love her every moment of our lives? Well...little did I know that I would have my answer very soon...

It seemed like every year of our stage meant a new threat, a new enemy...and that's what happened, a group of angels and devils, not the normal ones you know, they were the darkest ones, they called themselves the Fallen Eternals which I assumed that meant they were expelled from school, but that wasn't the case.

The troubles happened when we tried to defeat them and nothing seemed to work, not even our Prism Fly worked on them! I wondered how could expelled creatures, creatures of the same race as us, capable of having so much power? I didn't know...what I knew in that moment was that we were in great danger...they had destroyed the city, the school, everything around us and that we knew was now a scenario of horror...it looked like cemetery...

And that's when happened...I saw her, I saw my dear angel laying on the ground, barely moving, badly wounded as she had been thrown by one of the enemies while I was taking care of another. I had to do something to protect her! And I did.

I managed to push away the one I was facing and I run to her. I stepped in front of my angel, wounded, arms open and determinate to take any attack for her if needed, I wouldn't let her get even more hurt...without even noticing, I was giving the needed proof of love to the Low Spheres.

So when the last blow came and hit both of us, I embraced her in my arms, pulled her to my chest...both of us closed our eyes and waited for the end to come...knowing that our desire to have a happy life together would never happen...but I was wrong...

The next thing I remember was waking up with her in my arms, the wounds and cuts were gone, we were fine and healed. We were both laying on a bed. I looked outside the window of the house we were in and the city was fine, nothing was destroyed, the humans were having their normal happy lives. It was like...none of that massacre had happened...

Our desire had been accomplished...we were humans and free to love each other without committing any sacrilege...we were free.

So here we're now. My angel is now my dear wife; we have been married for almost two years now and guess what? Very soon we'll become parents. Raf is already on her ninth pregnancy month, everything has been fine through the whole pregnancy and we already know it's going to be a boy. I'll confess, I actually wanted a little girl but right now that doesn't matter, we're starting our family and we're happy, that's what matters.

End Sulfus POV

"What are you thinking so deeply?" asked Raf as she walked in their room, seeing her husband sitting on their bed, looking outside the window

Sulfus turned his face to her and smiled "Just thinking about the past"

The woman sat down next to him "You miss it?"

"What?"

"Do you miss your life as a devil?"

The man looked at her "Sincerely no..." caresses her hair "I don't regret any bit of my decision to become a human" he placed his hand on her belly "If I hadn't become human, this little one wouldn't be here at the moment"

Raf smiled and placed her hand upon his, feeling their son moving inside her, very soon they would have the little one moving in their arms, with his big innocent eyes staring at both of them, moving his little hands towards them happily. Who knew how he would look like...would he be blond like his mother? Or blue haired like his father? Would he have amber eyes like his father? Or blue eyes like his mother? Would he be a copy of one of them or would he be a mix? They didn't know, but they knew they were both anxious to find out.

The future parents raised their heads and smiled before leaning in to share a sweet kiss. Then they just rested their foreheads on each other, closing their eyes, enjoying the moment. They remained in that position for a good while when suddenly the blonde woman broke the forehead contact, frowning.

"Raf? What is it?" asked Sulfus, seeing the look in his wife's face

"Nothing...I'm alright, it was just a stronger kick..." she said standing up, of course her husband didn't let her do it by herself, he was worried, she looked like she was in pain but didn't want to admit to not worry him.

Raf flinched and placed a hand upon her big belly "Ok, that's it Raf, I'm taking you to the hospital" the woman didn't say 'yes' or 'no', she just let herself be dragged in the arms of her husband, helping her going down the stairs. He was getting the car ready, softly, Raf called him

"Sulfus..." he looked at her, then he saw it...the liquid on the floor "My waters...my waters just broke..."

*.*.*.*

There they were now, in the room where in a couple of hours Raf would have their first child. Naturally, both were nervous, anxious for the moment, for now, the blonde woman was sitting down on the bed, breathing in and out as the contractions came; her husband was there next to her, helping her in whatever she needed.

A nurse knocked at the door and peeked in a little "You have some friends here to see you"

Raf smiled through the kicks her baby was giving her "Let them in" she said, the nurse stepped aside and let all their friends in, they were all there, Urie, Dolce, Miki, Kabale, Gas and Cabiria. The angels immediately hugged her friend.

"You must be in so much pain!" exclaimed Dolce

Raf giggled "I'm alright, I'll handle it" Gas had wrapped an arm around Sulfus, congratulating him for being a daddy soon which the man thanked and smiled, he hadn't seen his friends in a while, as much as his wife hasn't seen the girls.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kabale

"Me? I'm nervous but you should be asking Raf, she is the one who is doing the whole work" he said, glancing sweetly at his wife, who smiled back, taking her hand in his. The reunion between the friends ended when the same nurse from before entered, followed by a middle aged woman.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now, only the husband is allowed to stay for the birth" said the nurse, the angels groaned disappointed and hugged her friend one last time

"We'll be here, so except us to come when he is already here!" said Miki, giving her blonde friend thumbs up in sign of good luck, the devils instead gave a friendly slap on the back of Sulfus and told him to relax. Then they abandoned the room. The couple looked at the woman who had come in with the nurse, they assumed that woman was the midwife; she was pulling a machine out of a corner, leading it towards where the couple was.

"Anxious?" said the midwife, looking tenderly at the couple

"Very" answered Raf

"Well don't worry, you'll see soon you'll have your little baby with you" the couple stared at each other and smiled "Alright miss Raf, I need you to lift your gown so I can put the gel on your belly, we'll see how this little one is" Raf did as she was told and lifted her gown with the help of her husband. As the nurse spread the cold gel on her stomach, the midwife turned on the machine and pulled out the sensor. Once the gel had been spread, she placed the sensor upon her belly; the couple stared at the machine where there stood a picture of black and white.

"Well here he is" said the midwife, indicating the silhouette of the small baby, Sulfus held Raf's hand tightly in his, she smiled at him, sensing his anxiousness "Everything seems well with him, he is in the right position and not caught in the cord" she said, turning off the machine a few moments later then. After a few more things here and there, the midwife announced that the soon to be mommy would be able to start pushing in about two hours.

And that's what happened, two hours later, the woman was standing on the bed, her husband holding tightly her hand, not minding her tight grip, as she struggled to give birth to their child, their baby. Sulfus would whisper sweet things on her ear to calm her down as she followed the midwife's instructions, deep inside he was suffering too, it hurt him to see his angel in such a pain and not be able to take it away.

By now Raf's face was completely flushed and sweated from having been pushing for about half an hour already. The nurse watched over the machine and would announce when there was a new contraction, sign for Raf to push again with all her might.

"You're doing well miss; I can already see the head. Just a few more pushes and he'll be out" Through all the pain she was feeling, all Raf could manage to do besides pant was nod, she would find her strength in everything she loved, thinking about Sulfus and their child who soon would be in their arms. The blonde woman cried out as she gave the final push.

Then they heard it...the cry, their baby's cry echoed through the whole room as Raf fell back on the bed, panting heavily, her husband had lifted his head to see a small baby wrapped in a blanket, squirming in the midwife's arms as she cleaned him tenderly and careful. She then lifted her head and smiled at the couple as she walked towards them.

"Let me introduce your little, healthy, boy" she said as she passed the young child in her arms to his mother's, tears of happiness run down the woman's cheeks as she held for the very first time her tiny baby, he was so fragile, so tiny and yet had big lungs for he was crying really loud

"He is beautiful" murmured Raf as she put one of her fingers in her son's small hand, the cries of the child slowed down, turning into whimpers. Sulfus sat down on the bed as he smiled down at his son.

"He looks like you" he said, touching the small head of the baby, feeling the little bit of blonde hair "He has your hair, your skin, even your red tuff" he said, smiling, his wife smiled too

"I wonder what the color of his eyes is" she murmured, Sulfus kissed her had tenderly as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sure we'll find out very soon, my angel" he said

About half an hour later, the newly mommy and daddy were in another room, Raf had taken a relaxing bath as Sulfus watched over their son who still hadn't dare to open his eyes. The woman walked in the room and smiled at her husband and son.

"Still sleeping?"

Sulfus looked up at her and smiled "Didn't open his eyes yet" he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her which she happily returned

"He is very sleepy then" a soft whimper rose in the room and they quickly looked at the cot to see that their baby had finally woke up, they both smiled and walked to him. Sulfus picked him up and rested him on his chest.

"There, there, don't cry, we're here" the cries slowed down as he kissed his head, Raf smiled at the scene. Then happened what they have been waiting for, their baby opened his eyes for the first time, revealing shiny and bright amber eyes, just like his father's ones, Sulfus couldn't help but smile "Well, good thing he has something from me" Raf giggled.

There was a knock and their friends peeked in. Dolce immediately squealed when she saw the cute baby in Sulfus' arms, she run in the room and went to them.

"Oh for the High Spheres, he is so adorable!" she said

"Dolce, you're scaring the baby..." said Miki, rolling her eyes, making everyone in the room laugh. Everyone got the chance to hold the new addition to the family, playing with him, making funny faces...

"Have you decided a name yet?" asked Urie

Raf and Sulfus looked at each other and smiled, holding hands "We did" answered the blonde woman

"It's Seth, his name is Seth"

"Seth...nice name" said Cabiria

"You know, he has chosen a very nice day to come to the world!" exclaimed Dolce; everyone looked at her questionable "What? You don't know what day is today? It's Father's Day!"

"That's right, now I remember!" said Miki

Both Raf and Sulfus smiled as Seth was finally given back to his father's arms, the newly daddy stared at his son and tickled him on the stomach, making him giggle "Well then...this is the best Father's Day gift I could ever ask"

The End


End file.
